


Dressing Rooms Are Surprisingly Romantic

by AgentBuzzkill



Series: Fic Requests [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing what can happen when you're squished into a small space with the pretty girl who likes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Rooms Are Surprisingly Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt teenalphabro on tumblr: "what about … them going shopping and kissing while in the changing room"

"I didn’t think finding one dress was going to be this big of a deal," Carolina groans as she searches in a clearance rack. Kimball looks up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You’re telling me," she says. "I don’t even need to be doing this. I should be spending a lazy Sunday in my pajamas."

"Oh hush," Carolina says, dismissing her claims with a flick of her wrist. "You’re not lazy, you know you’d be doing something. If I hadn’t asked you to come with me you’d be bugging me to do something with you."

Kimball just rolls her eyes, but she smiles. She turns away from Carolina, glancing through another rack, before she hears a loud, dramatic sigh from behind her.

"Look," she says without turning back, "if you don’t want to go to the party, just tell York. He’ll understand."

"You know I can’t," Carolina grumbles, and Kimball’s smile grows a bit. Carolina is always cute when she’s frustrated. "He asked me to go with him," she continues. "I can’t leave him with those dicks from his office. He needs at least one friend there."

Kimball makes a noise of agreement, a flash of bright blue catching her eye as she scans the row of dresses in front of her. She plucks it from the rack, holding it in front of her. It’s a simple number, one-shoulder and pleated chiffon with a strip of black along the waistline.

"What about this one?" she says, turning and holding up the dress. Carolina looks up from the orange dress in her hands, still scowling until she’s looked at Kimball’s suggestion for more than a few questions. 

"Oh," she says, her expression smoothing out. "That could work."

They’re in the fitting room then, and Kimball is helping her zip up for what might be the ten thousandth time that day. It seemed that Carolina had tried on almost every dress in the mall, and she desperately hoped Carolina would like this one.

She can’t see Carolina’s reflection in the mirror considering she was about a head shorter than Carolina even when she was wearing her favorite high-heeled boots. As she ties the black waistband into a bow she hears Carolina give a little gasp. Peeking around her, she can finally get a good look at the mirror.

The dress flatters Carolina impeccably. It’s just long enough to cover her knees and the fabric seems to effortlessly drape around her and give her a lovely waistline. The blue is a perfect compliment to both her skin and her bright red hair and Kimball can already see her with her hair in a lovely curled up-do and flawless makeup. She realizes then that Carolina is looking at her in the mirror, smirking, with amusement in her eyes, waiting for her to say something. 

She tries to choke on her words as elegantly as possible before managing to say: “You look great.”

She has to admit, it’s kind of been hard to be trapped in small spaces with her best friend and crush for the entire day. Kimball feels her face heat up when Carolina’s smirk widens. 

"Oh really?" she says slyly. "Just great? I think I look pretty damn hot."

Kimball swallows. She’s not used to this, to the bundle of nerves that seems to have made a permanent home in her stomach since the day Tucker had introduced Carolina to her saying that he thought the two of them would get along great. And of course they got along more than great, they got on fabulously. Kimball had never felt closer to someone in such a short amount of time, it was as if they’d known each other their entire lives instead of just over a year. 

Which meant, of course, that Kimball’s stupid dumb feelings had to get in the way and make her want more than friendship, as if she really needed to risk her friendship over some idiotic crush that never seemed to go away.

"You look hot," she agrees in spite of herself. Carolina had said it first anyway.

Carolina giggles, her smirk turning into a full-blown smile.

"Your hands are still on my waist," she says.

Kimball looks down in the mirror, notices that Carolina is right. She hadn’t even realized it, hadn’t registered the soft fabric beneath her fingers, and if her face hadn’t turned completely red yet she was sure it had by now. She pulls her hands away from Carolina as if she’d been burned, but Carolina is quick to grab them.

"I kind of like them there," she says before turning around. She’s facing Kimball then, her green eyes bright under the fluorescent lights of the changing room. Kimball swallows and blinks up at her. She says nothing.

"Let me know if I’m completely off-base," Carolina says suddenly and before Kimball can ask what she means Carolina cups her face in her hands and leans down to press her lips to Kimball’s.

It seems like the world has ceased to exist, that the only points of contact tethering her to the ground are her hands on Carolina and Carolina’s mouth on hers and everything is warm and soft and sweet until suddenly Carolina is pulling away and Kimball has a very big problem with that.

And Carolina looks a little disappointed and at first Kimball feels hurt shoot through her. Hurt at not being good enough, at not being what Carolina wanted, at fucking up her one chance with the girl of her dreams, but then Kimball realizes that she’d just kind of stood there doing nothing and what the hell was Carolina supposed to think about that besides that Kimball isn’t interested and she hurries to stretch up on her toes and take Carolina’s shoulders in her hands and pull her down into another kiss.

Kimball puts everything she’s got into this one, and when Carolina makes a small, pleased noise and reveals a flushed face and pink lips when pulls away to catch her breath, she can’t help but feel a bit smug.

They stand there and breathe together, not breaking eye contact, before Carolina steps away and turns.

"Unzip me," she says. "We need to buy this and get back to my apartment as soon as possible, before I try to jump your bones in a dressing room."


End file.
